Happy for some facts Win with the dream
by Gothic Chibi
Summary: Malik and his Yami try to tell Anzu that they love her by controlling her mind when she's asleep and let her dream. Will Anzu Tell Malik her real feelings before he can't stand it anymore?


Disclaimer : I don't own Yugioh! But I would like to have a Anzu, Jounouchi, Seto AND Pegasus doll so the boys could fight over Anzu!

Titel : Happy for some facts - win with the dream

Chapter : Who

Gothic Chibi : FIRST. This is an Anzu/Malik Anzu/Yami Malik fanfiction and it does not cotain Anzu Bashing so all anzu haters leave at once please! Also, no flaming please be gentle with the author since I also write stories that you might like Oh, yes! There's a bit Jounouchi/Anzu in this fic too....... I made this story for the Fanfiction Contest from Anzu's Angels That's all! Enjoy! And if you like it - REVIEW!! -

* * *

She whirled around in her bed again. 

Why does she had the same dream every night? Was she under a spell or something?

Tossing around again she awoke roughly and whimpered.

"Not again." She whispered. She was tired of this same old dream. She stood up and walked to the window.

Dark silhouettes taunted the streets.

She yawned.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. Before she could think of something to say she jumped into her bed again and pushed the blankets around her. She pretended to be asleep. The door opened and a figure strolled slowly inside her bedchamber.

"Anzu- chan." A low male voice whispered.

'I recognise the voice.' Thought Anzu wisely. 'What kind of a creep would dare to enter MY bedroom in the middle of the night?' A soft hand found her cheek and touched it softly. 'Now this is getting scary!' Anzu cried out in her mind.

"You know my feelings, why do you never answer my messages." The low voice stated rather than questioned.

'Malik?' Anzu questioned herself. The figure turned around. Footsteps where taken and her door closed again. After a couple of minutes full of silence Anzu decided to open her eyes again and she sat up in her bed.

"The Nerves." She mumbled while she repeated everything again in her head.

"What did he want?" She asked herself as she thought about the ever returning dream she got.

"It couldn't be?" She said shocked and jumped out of the bed. "Why is Malik controlling my mind in the middle of the night to give me special dreams about him?" She said while she leant her head against the wall.

"I know his feelings, doesn't I? But how? Why won't he tell me like any other normal person should do." She began to giggle. "Because he's a psycho! Controlling my mind now and then."

A deep sigh. "Yeah, Anzu you're probably going mad. To even think I would like him back. No wonder I never answered him." Her blue eyes turned to the sky outside.

"Mad." She whispered again while her cheeks grew a bright pink colour.  
  
---------------------------  
  
The following day started quite stressed for Anzu as everything that could possibly go wrong went wrong.

'Me having a bad day again' Anzu sighed as she locked her chamber and went down the hall.

"Hi Yugi! You're up early." She said to the little Yugi waiting for his friends in the restaurant of the hotel. "Did you sleep well?" she asked him with big curious eyes while she sat down on a chair in front of him.

"Could be better. I had a terrible nightmare. And did you sleep well? You're up early as well." He returned.

"Could be better." She responded while she asked a waitress for some tea. "Where are the others? Still sleeping?" Anzu tried with one of her big smiles on her face. Yugi melted at the sight of Anzu smiling but he was able to stutter that he hadn't seen their friends either.

"Their probably still drunk from last night. I think it's really nice from Kaiba to spent the vacation together in this tropical island." She smiled dreamily. "Although I wonder why he invited everyone. And with that I mean EVERYONE we know!" she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Calm down Anzu. Bakura and Malik have behaved themselves very well. They didn't even argue with my Yami." Yugi smiled brightly.

"If you say so." Anzu retorted with a bored voice.

"I don't trust them either. They are up to something, that's for sure." Yami Yugi growled.

"WHOAH!" Anzu yelled which was the reason waitresses looked their way. "I'm so sorry Yami Yugi. You just scared me. I hadn't expected that Yugi would suddenly change into his darker half." She panted.

"But you don't mind it, do you?"

"No off course not!" Anzu stated. Yami opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it when Katsuya and Mai entered the room.

"Look, there's Yami Yugi and Anzu!" Mai exclaimed. Mai greeted Anzu happily and then she turned around to greet Yami.

'O my gosh, he is so sexy!' Anzu blushed as she glared at Jounouchi who settled himself next to her. 'No, don't think that way. He's interested in Mai or else in Seto.' Anzu slapped herself mentally. 'No, bad thoughts again. But I saw him flirting with Seto yesterday. No, stop it Anzu! Stop it! Stop it!'

"Stop it!" She mumbled.

"Ya, say something?" Katsuya asked her.

"Nope, you dreamed that." She replied happily as ever while giving him a warm smile.

"Do you feel well, Jounouchi? You look so pale, like you've seen a ghost or something."

"Yeah, I saw you." Jounouchi Katsuya replied the albino who had now joined their conversation.

Anzu turned away from her friends to watch the birds on the other side of the window. She already knew what they where going to do today. Visiting some tourist spots of the island. She yawned.

A hand touched her shoulder softly.

"Mazaki? Did you sleep well last night? You look kind of tired and distracted." The soft voice of Malik asked.

"Yeah, I kinda had a nightmare." Anzu lied.

Maliks jaw dropped and he hid his eyes behind his bangs.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and he turned around. Anzu felt sad that she had lied to him.

She returned her gaze to the birds again only to be interrupted with another hand on her shoulder. "Mention it." She demanded.

"We're going to eat breakfast." Jounouchi whispered in her ear.

She shivered at the tone and nodded a yes.  
  
------------------------  
  
Big clouds drifted in front of the sun and it began to rain.

The perfect day was ruined.

Anzu kept a firm grip on Jounouchi as the both walked down a slippery lane. They where all on their way back to the hotel and since there where less umbrellas than people they had to share.

"So Anzu, What did ya thought of t so far?" Jounouchi asked her in his accent.

"Looked quite nice to me." She said while she rilled from the cold air around them.

"You know, I like it." Jounouchi began.

"You like what?" Anzu asked with a trembling voice.

"I like it when you walk like this with me. Snuggle closer to me, I won't bite." And Anzu did snuggled closer against him. They walked like this for a couple of minutes when Yugi fell into the mud behind them. "O, I'm stuck." This where the magical words for Jounouchi to push the umbrella in Anzu's hands and to run away to his friend to help him.

Anzu looked around there to see Malik standing there all on his own with no umbrella at all. 'He's soaking wet.' Anzu thought and her eyes began to water.

"Anzu, did you hear what I said? You can all go ahead. Tristan and I will carry Yugi back to the hotel. Even his Yami won't be able to walk in this condition." Jounouchi yelled at her. Before she knew it she had already turned around.

While she walked she looked around her to find Malik only to face Mai and Shizuka under an umbrella.

"Are you a looking for someone?" Shizuka asked. Anzu just nodded.

"Who's it, hun? Pegasus boy, Bakura boy, Seto boy?" Mai asked with a big smile on her face.

"To tell you the truth, I'm looking for Malik. One minute he stands in front of me and the next he's disappeared!" Anzu cried out.

"If that's the case, he went on ahead. What's wrong with him today anyway? He looks like he lost all will to life." Mai stated. But it was to no avail because Anzu was already disappeared from view.

Running as if it was for her dear life she came to a stop at a crossing. Being the smart girl she is she knew they had to turn left here in order to reach their hotel. Anzu looked at her right to see a lonesome figure disappear around a corner. She followed him as quickly as she could.

"Malik, wait!" Anzu Screamed. The person stopped and turned around. His hair was spiky in all directions and he smirked dangerously.

"The name is Yami Malik, thank you." He answered dryly.

"I'm so sorry I lied to you!" She yelled while her eyes began to water again.

"When did you lie? Did you knew my weak hikari fancied you and was afraid to tell it? Did you knew I had the same feelings and send you a dream every night since we got to this island? Did you?"

Anzu gasped when she saw the Yami in front of her with tears in his eyes.

"I didn't really knew. I guessed 'cause you came into my room last night. But I thought I was going crazy." She whispered in defeat.

She was tired of seeing Malik Ishtar and his Yami suffer. The others didn't trust them fully and weren't that happy that Malik AND his Yami where invited to the vacation. But she did trust them in some strange way.

She was tired of seeing him hurt and she plunged herself against his chest.

Tears slid down her face and they rain around them kept on falling.

The umbrella lay on the ground and rolled away from them as they just stood there.

Yami Malik looked at her with a shocked face before he putted his arms around her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry you lied too. I'm even more sorry my other half and me didn't saw it was a lie." He whispered back at her. Yami Malik was suddenly gone, only to be replaced by his other half.

"My Yami and I, we love you!" Malik exclaimed while he was still crying.

"And I love you both back!" Anzu whispered.

They brought their faces close so their noses touched. And before they both new what was happening they kissed each other.

Anzu's last thought on this was:

'Nice Move Anzu. You finally got yourself a boyfriend. Do you think you will be able to forget Katsuya?'


End file.
